


Best Laid Plans

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, season: post-Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

It was in the bag she'd packed. The just-in-case-we-have-to-leave bag of Things That Mattered.  
He pulled it out - just a crumpled old bit of paper - and unfolded it.  
"Things To Do.  
1-get apartment  
2-get puppy  
3-get boat…"  
He knew she'd had a list. He hadn't known she'd kept it.

He was already moving on to the rest of the bag when he noticed a second page, right behind the first.  
"Addendum To Item Number Five", it said. Then there were twelve names - six for boys, six for girls.

He sat there staring at it, but the tears wouldn't come anymore.


End file.
